


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Natasha love you, You listen to Natasha, but can't say it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a date night for you and your badass girlfriend.





	Date Night

    You put the final touches on your makeup. You were wearing a black suit for women that had a jacket but no shirt. You and Natasha flipped for who would wear a dress tonight. You picked up the simple bouquet you brought her and a few hours ago and headed to her room.

    You knocked lightly on the door. It opened revealing your gorgeous date, Natasha. She was wearing a loose red dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was done like the Marilyn Monroe look.

    “Will don't you look even more beautiful than usual,” you said handing her the flowers.

    “Will don't you just make a girl feel special,” Natasha said with a smile. “Let me put this in a vase and we can go.”

    “Date night?” asked Clint poking his head through the vents.

    “Yeah, I'm taking her to the French one that opens up. She mentioned she wanted to go. Maybe go for a nice drive after.” you explained

    “So sounds like fun, bring her back before one a.m. or else,” Clint jokingly threatened.

    “Leave my date alone Clint, unless you want something to happen to your bow,” Natasha said raising an eyebrow.

    “Not my babies! I was just doing my sibling duties.” Clint said quickly.

    “Will did them now beat it,” Threatened Natasha, Clint quickly disappeared into the vents.

    “Thanks for defending my honor,” You faked swooned, 

    “My pleasure, shall we?” she said offering her arm.

    “We shall,” you hooked her arm and head to the elevators. You took one of Tony cars, Natasha drove it.

    “I've been dying to eat here, they have a beef stew with wine I've been meaning to, try.” said Natasha as I helped her out of the car. 

    “Yeah I heard you mention it last week to Wanda,” You said as you walked in “Table for two under Stark.”

    “Of course follow Sarah that will be your waiter.” said the man pointed dark-skinned waiter.

    “I didn't realise you were listening, weren't you reading a book?” asked Natasha as you pushed in her chair

    “I always listen to what your saying, I could need it for the future is.” You said honesty

    “One of the many reason I love being with you. **”** Natasha said kindly hinting to what she wasn't ready to say.

    “And I love you.” you said with a kind smile


End file.
